


(Im)perfect Timing

by retrinazambrano



Series: Lucky Feather and Magic Knickers [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin's got Valentine's all sorted, but he didn't bank on Regina being unwell, so he brings Valentine's to her.





	(Im)perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dee_thequeenbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thequeenbee/gifts).



> For Love from OQ 2017, for dee-thequeenbee.

Robin has it all prepared: he's going to take his lovely wife out for the evening. It's been a good while since their last date night, what with falling into the routines of married life, not to mention the two sons they had between them taking up a good percentage of their time. So with the boys with Granny for the evening, it being Valentine's night, he's planned a moonlight banquet under the canopy of the forest, complete with the best food, richest wine and, of course, complete access to one another, should they want that.

Except Regina has thrown a magical spanner in the works; she's unwell. Having used up all her energy on a tough spell some days back, followed by taking no time to recuperate, she fell sick, having one hell of a head cold (no doubt caught from Roland when her immunity was at its lowest) and she spends most of her day between headaches, sniffing and expelling copious amounts of phlegm. She's even handed the keys of the Mayor's office to Sheriff Emma in her absence, so Robin knows it must be pretty bad. He does ask her, once on the first day, whether she could just magic the cold away. She glares at him, reminding him that her magical resources are down right now and that even sorceresses as powerful as she get sick sometimes.

It's the third day now, the thirteenth, and Regina is still in bed at 11am, something she very, very rarely does. Robin sits beside her as she lies there, surrounded by tissues and the like, eyes puffy, nose streaming and she pats his hand. "I'm sorry Robin, I wish I could get better for tomorrow so that we could go. I know how much time and effort you put into this. Damn this bad timing," Regina sighs, her voice a little muffled from the cold. She's genuinely upset and regretful over this and Robin can't be mad. He never was. Instead, he presses a kiss to her forehead and strokes her wild, dark curls as they are now.

"It's alright, love. You can't help it," Robin starts, but Regina shakes her head.

"I could have helped it. I could have rested. The damn spell didn't work anyway," she replies bitterly and Robin casts his mind back to that day, the mess in her office and the defeated look on her face. That was when he decided to set up this little surprise.

"Regina, stop," he says, halting her mid-sentence. "As I said, you can't help it and the only way you're going to get better is to rest. Okay?" She stubbornly nods. "Now, is there anything you need?"

Regina tilts her head and reaches up to rest her hand over his, where it now lies against her cheek. "Maybe cuddle me a while?"

\------

The following morning, Valentine's morning, Regina is feeling much better, but the headaches are still bothering her and she's slightly feverish. As Robin makes her a hot honey and lemon tea, he wonders how he can bring their Valentine's night to her.

It takes one glance at her fireplace to give him the idea.

He takes the tea, the idea and several pieces of toast up to her (now he's worked out how to use the toaster and has quit jumping every time the bread pops up), but Robin finds Regina dozing again, her eyes shut and her breathing ever so slightly raspy. He lies the tray on the bedside table and climbs back in beside her, which rouses her from her slumber.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Robin whispers as he weaves an arm around her waist and plants a sweet kiss to her shoulder.

"It's alright," the brunette replies, stretching, pushing her hair from her sweat-slicked forehead. "I should probably get up anyway." She sits up slowly, fighting the hit of lightheadedness that shakes her and takes a sip of her tea. "Thank you."

"Do you need anything?" Her thief asks, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"No, but thank you. I'm just gonna have a shower."

\-------

Regina is dressed in a fresh pair of silk pajamas when she re-emerges from the bathroom, fresh and much more awake. She plops herself back onto the bed to find that Robin has fallen back to sleep. She grins and kisses his cheek, taking a slice of toast, munching happily until Robin stirs, which he does some moments later.

"Sorry, must have dozed off," he says, running a hand over his face as he pushes himself up to sit. "So, I know we couldn't go on our Valentine's date," Robin starts, taking a slice of toast himself, "so how about I bring Valentine's to us?"

"Oh?" Regina questions, the pads of her fingertips dancing down the length of his arm to link their hands. "How're you gonna do that?"

"You'll see," he whispers, leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek. "You relax whilst I go get a few things." With that, he is up and finding something to wear.

"Should I ask?"

"It's a little surprise," Robin replies as he pulls his green Henley on. "Keep yourself warm and I'll be back soon."

"Should I get dressed?" Regina asks, wondering what on earth he's got planned.

"No, love. The pajamas are just fine."

\------

When Robin arrives back at the mansion an hour or so later, he heads upstairs and tells Regina to remain right where she is until he gives her the okay, which she agrees to eventually, after a little protest. He simply says it'll be worth it.

He pulls the sofa (no mean feat - it's a heavy one) directly in front of the fire, moving the coffee table in front of it. He then arranges numerous nibbles spread-style across the table, alongside a bottle or two of red wine and scented candles to finish.

The sun is setting, so he flicks off the lights and does his best to light the fireplace, but it refuses to budge, so he turns the lights to their dimmest setting - it'll have to do - and the scene is set.

Robin leads Regina down the stairs, and as they reach the final step, he moves behind her and puts his hands over her eyes.

"A proper surprise, huh?" Regina whispers, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh definitely." Robin keeps one hand over her eyes as he switches the stereo on, filling the room with quiet, soft melodies.

"Mmm, this definitely feels like a date night sort of thing. Wish I'd worn something a little sexier," she purrs.

"You're sexy without even trying," is his response, as he plants a gentle kiss to the shell of her ear, one that sends a shiver down her spine. He walks her to the sofa and removes his hand. "Open your eyes."

Regina gasps at the sight before her. All her favourite canapés, in all different flavours, alongside sparkling water and red wine.

She immediately turns in his arms and flings hers around him. "I love it!" She yelps, followed by a short coughing fit which Robin soothes her through, his hand rubbing her back. He asks if she's okay and she nods, letting him lead her to the sofa. He passes her a glass of water, which she takes gratefully, allowing the liquid to soothe the burning, easing the irritating scraping from her throat and, as she sets the glass tumbler back on the table, Robin takes her hand.

"Better?" He asks, lifting her hand to his lips.

"Much," is her reply.

Robin nods and glances at the fireplace. "I tried to get the fire going," he explains, "but it just wouldn't light."

Regina gives him a smile and, with a wave of her hand, the fire is roaring to life, crackling, warming the room, dousing it in a warm glow as Regina flicks her hand again and the lights go off. "There we go."

"Oh love, you should be preserving your energy," Robin says, kissing her hand again.

"One little fire spell won't hurt," she responds. Regina reaches out and picks up two salmon blinis, passing one to her husband. "One for you, one for me." Robin takes the mini biscuit and holds it up before biting into it, same as she, a satisfied moan leaving her lips. "Delicious!"

The duo continue in this vein, the wine flowing, the food consumed, words tumbling from their mouths of love, truth and permanency, of how pixie dust really does not lie. On their third glass apiece, the kissing begins, lip locks that start light, playful and without too much heat, until Regina lets out a gentle moan and Robin feels that familiar stirring he knows so well. Her body collides with the back of the sofa as she sinks into the plush fabric, Robin's chest pressing into hers.

Regina loves these kisses, the urgency, the yearning and the feel of his lips working against hers, knowing exactly what she likes but somehow unravelling a new, tiny piece of her each time.

She's addicted and the sheer force of the affection she feels for him hits her, causing her to lose her rhythm and pull away. Robin's eyes slowly open and his brow furrows. "What's wrong?" are his only words as her hands find his face.

"Nothing, I just… never thought I'd have this." She gives him a small, but ever so sweet smile and he leans in to kiss her again.

"You do though, Regina, and I love you more than I could ever explain."

She raises her finger to his lips and shakes her head. "Don't tell me. Show me." And their lips meet again, slow passes between the two of them that leave them breathless. When they break apart, it's only for air and Robin observes his wife's flushed face and kiss-swollen lips, desire dilating her pupils and the gentle irregularity of her breathing. She's beautiful and he wants nothing more than to show her. Food abandoned, Robin stands and holds his hand out to her.

Regina looks at him questioningly, but reaches for his hand anyway. "Let's go to bed," Robin says in a gravelly, lust-laced voice. It does things to her, sends arousal lancing through her body and she simply nods. With another wave of her hand, they're surrounded by purple smoke.

\------

The way he touches her is sublime. Ghostly trails upon soft, smooth skin that leave tingling paths in their wake, up her sides, tracing unspecified patterns across the ridges of her ribs and up over the peaks of her breasts.

He knows how to touch her.

He reignites a flame inside of her that had been all but dying embers, heat spreading through her veins and capillaries, setting her alight with each pass. Robin's hovering above her and she tilts her head up to meet his lips. Their kiss is electric, teeny tiny frissons and sparks that serve only to move them along. Regina's hands find Robin's cheeks as the moment intensifies.

She pushes against him then, as he grabs her hips, rolling her so she's on top. She takes a moment to admire his features; the kind, blue eyes that tell her she's wanted and beautiful, the smile that makes her feel like a teenager again. Good God she's in love and she wants him. More than ever.

She leans down to kiss him again, grasping his cock as she settles herself over him, giving a few lazy strokes before cupping his cheek.

"Okay?" She whispers, her voice barely there as he responds with a breathy yes that barely makes his lips move. She takes him in hand and sinks down onto him, a moan escaping through her slackened jaw, a much deeper sound than before, one that Robin matches with his own.

Regina doesn't last long. In fact, she's almost embarrassed at how fast she comes. The feel and sight of her as she rides out her orgasm tips him over the edge too and they both know it was quick, it was nothing particularly adventurous but it was real.

Regina sighs as she relaxes, finally, her body beside his, legs tangled, her skin with an ever so slight glisten from their exertions. "You know," she murmurs, twirling the short, blonde hairs on his chest around her fingers as she speaks, "it's almost as if you've stolen my heart."

"Well, you knew I was a thief when you met me," he chuckles, as does she, shifting and resting her head on his chest, the soft muffled beat of his heart in its rightful place a comfort to her.

"Mmm," she hums, "but you can't steal something that's been given to you." She lifts her head at that and presses a kiss to his lips, falling quiet, enjoying their companionable silence as Robin's hand strokes at her shoulder.

When Regina whispers that she loves him too, just a little while later, he asks her why the addition of too. She tells him that earlier she hadn't said it back and she wants him to hear it.

Robin smiles at that. "Don't tell me. Show me."


End file.
